Project 3301
by Ray1560
Summary: "Who does he think he is... A hero?" 3301, a young boy with limbs and mind of a robot, is destined to protect the city from ravenous monsters. Though his physical strength can't match with the most powerful of Defenders, he is willing to do whatever he can to reinforce the city's protection. What happens when he is confronted by a mission, and later love? 3... 2... 1... GO!
1. Prologue

"Who am I?" a young boy's voice echoed in the vacant, remote, and shadowed room. There was no answer, just the sound of rattling chains and frantic struggles of the boy. "Where am I? he asked again, fear drowning his voice. Suddenly, a metal door creaked open, and light was emitted into the room from one simple flick of the switch. The clicks of footsteps grew gradually louder as a scientist with a generic lab coat loomed over the boy. The boy was pinned down to the bed with handcuffs weighing his arms and legs down. "Who are you?" the boy's feeble voice questioned the man. "Your creator," he replied with a cold, frightening tone.

Everything went black... The lightbulb flickered in a haste to right itself. The boy was puzzled, but deeply petrified. "Go and take him away. I don't want to see his face again," the scientist called to another person that had entered the room with heavy grunts and hefty movements. The boy felt a strange, unfamiliar warmth sprout in his heart. It was welcoming but peculiarly cold. "Wait..!" the boy yelped with a crack wedged in his voice. Ignoring his cries, the scientist beckoned quickly to the other burly man. "Right." The light finally was fully on, glaring at the boy's glossy eyes. His brilliant eyes seemed to sparkle inhumanly, and he inquired to no one in particular, "What is this shine?" His eyes rounded in amazement. He seemed unaffected by the brightness of the light. "It's called light," a gruff voice responded. A snicker followed it. "And it's the last thing you'll see for now."

And everything went dark again.


	2. Chapter 1

h5 style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', 'Bitstream Charter', Times, serif;"The unbearable pain coursed through him and pulsed through his limp body. His eyes were gently closed, and seemed undisturbed. But his hands twitched constantly, his legs thrashed, and a spasm seemed to be occurring. Soon he awoke, his eyes fluttering open and his cherry-red lips parted to release a pain-stricken groan. He propped himself up with the assistance of his bruised elbows. They had a purple-ish tint to them, and looked utterly disgusting to look at./h5  
h5 style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', 'Bitstream Charter', Times, serif;"His eyes roamed his body and he found a rectangular tag hanging off his shirt pocket. His wrinkled clothing were a light shade of blue, and buttons trailed down the center. He attempted to read the blurry letters printed on the tag, but it seemed almost incomprehensible. "What are these symbols?" the curious boy muttered to himself, scrutinizing the small shape. Although he couldn't read it properly, it read 'project 3301'./h5  
h5 style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', 'Bitstream Charter', Times, serif;"3301 (his supposed 'name') craned his neck around, realizing he was trapped in an indestructible place. The walls seemed thick and unbreakable. There was a single metal door with slots drilled in it. He scooted off the edge of the slab of concrete he had been lying on, and cautiously approached the door. He peered through the thin slot and looked around, hoping to see a clue of where he was at. His hand crept forward and slipped through the slot and wiggled around to experiment if he was skinny enough to fit in it. Of course, it was a childish idea, and he realized it./h5  
h5 style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', 'Bitstream Charter', Times, serif;"He soon heard obnoxious bouts of laughter sounding from outside the room and he yanked his hand back, scrambling to the concrete slab jutting out of the wall. He curled back up on it in his original position and closed his eyes. "Is he still asleep?" a low voice rumbled. "Yes, sir. He seems to be knocked out unconscious," a different voice replied in a respectful tone. "Wake 'em up. We need to train him fast before those creatures infect our entire city." There soon was an ear-splitting growling sound as the door was pushed aside. 3301 heard the rhythmic thrumming of footsteps coming closer. His heart ticked faster in his panicked state. Out of anxiety and nervousness, he passed out and fainted. His eyes rolled up to his head and his eyes lightly sealed./h5  
h5 style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', 'Bitstream Charter', Times, serif;"-/h5  
h5 style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', 'Bitstream Charter', Times, serif;""Hey, 3301, wake up," A feminine voice whispered to him, her breath billowing in his ear. The sudden cold cloud of air startled him and caused him to jerk upwards. His head and the stranger's head connected and let out a solid thump. The female winced as her forehead throbbed and ached form the impact. But 3301 seemed strangely unaffected by the collision. Rubbing her bruise, she said, "Hey, 3301, now that you're awake, I should explain to you what happened. Thankfully you didn't 'spazz' out like the generals thought you would," she grumbled with an exasperated roll of her eyes. After massaging the pain away, she tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her right ear and offered him a bright smile. 3301 enlarged his eyes in bewilderment. The so-called 'light' that he had encountered in his conscious state was similar to this expression of hers! Was it that they were somehow related? Their physical shape was definitely different, but it was the same feeling he received- warmth churning in his chest. "Are you the light?" he blurted out. He quickly clasped his hands over his mouth. The girl laughed and brushed it off with a simple shake of her head. "Nah, kid. But I wish I was," she acknowledged. 3301 tilted his head to one side, clearly befuddled./h5  
h5 style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', 'Bitstream Charter', Times, serif;""Let's start with introductions now," she began, clearing her throat. "I'm 2201." 2201 shifted her gaze from his eyes to his name tag. "And what a coincidence! The robot I'm assigned to today has nearly the same name as me!" she chortled in amusement. "Maybe it's fate," she cheekily added with a playful wink. 3301 was utterly dumbfounded. What was this she was talking about? His name? Her name? Introductions? He reached up with his trembling hands and took the shiny tag. He fumbled around with it. He even once got pricked by the pointed tip of the pin. "Name...?" he repeated, bewildered. "Yeah! It was confusing for me when I first came here. But you'll learn, kid. You'll learn," 2201 encouraged with a ridiculous country accent. "Where am I?" "Woah, tiger, I'm getting there. Hold yer questions 'till later," 2201 ordered, raising her hands up in a signal to halt. She gestured to the surrounding gray walls. "This is your bedroom. But to be more specific, a cell. Now don't be alarmed. We actually put you hear for good reasons. We thought you would go haywire and try crashing through the walls like some madman when we replaced your chip," she clarified. 3301 became dizzy. Who's 'we'? As if reading his mind, 2201 continued, "And we are the Government. Well, some of us are. I'm part of the Defenders, or what the citizens call, the Military. We protect the city from harm. And you are joining us! Well isn't that exciting," she cheered with a clap of her hands./h5  
h5 style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', 'Bitstream Charter', Times, serif;"3301's facial expression warped into an awkward one. "What?" "Now, now, tiger, I'll tell you what you have to do. You probably already know the fighting tactics and how to wield a weapon because of the special chip we made for you," 2201 sighed in irritation and impatience. "But-" Interrupting 3301, 2201 snapped, "You hear? Okay, so there are these weird monster things. They're like zombies in a video game. Once you get bitten, your human life is over. You either turn into one of them, or just die without a word to say. But I think, that because you're a robot, you don't become infected. You don't die, either. You're made of gears and wires... Here, hold up. I have a folder right here," 2201 trailed off, beginning to murmur to herself. 3301 felt light-headed, and it hurt his head. What? Monsters? Why him? Chip? Fighting? The world seemed to spin around him. After a couple of page flipping and tongue biting, 2201 found the right document. She pointed a finger to a sentence and yelled, "Aha! See, it says that once robots are 'killed', then they revive-" she stopped with a downcast face before returning to her cheery self in a split second. "Anywho! You have nothing to worry about, pal. I got your back. I'm supposed to help you and be your partner until your memory-" she paused again, hesitating and contemplating whether or not she should continue. 2201 shrugged and said, "Ignore what I said. You're my fighting partner, kid. Welcome to the club." And with that, she stretched out her hand, expecting 3301 to shake it. Instead, he shouted, "What?!"/h5 


	3. Chapter 1 (Extended)

h5 style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', 'Bitstream Charter', Times, serif;"2201 slammed her hand down on the slab of rough-textured concrete. Her hand burned and there was a sharp twinge that raced through her. But she was furious. She dropped her documents and the papers spilled out, flying through the air swiftly and landing on the ground with a silent tap. They littered the ground and were scattered everywhere. But she didn't care, even if she was responsible for the mess she created. "Did you not hear me?!" She screeched, tugging at her hair. 3301 flinched at the sudden burst of anger and shrank back cowardly. "S-sorry... I don't understand this..." he whimpered like a baby. Her nostrils flared. "You're different than what I expected! I thought you would have a very rational personality that would follow orders. Seems like you're a wimp!" Disappointed, she huffed and turned her head away from him. Her posture was straight and her arms were folded in an X formation. Her temper seemed to cool down, though, which was a relief. "Seems like something DID malfunction when putting in the chip..." she grouched. "Ugh, what a pain. Now I have to teach you stuff when you're all weak like that?" She threw her hands up in the air to show her provocation. "Useless," she added with an immature snort. She finally got over her tantrum and swiveled around to face him. "Fine, I'll explain. Listen well." 3301 nodded and listened intently, shifting more towards her to listen better. Leaning back and seeming uncomfortable from the lack of personal space, 2201 began, "A chip in their brain is what every robot has. Each robot is different. Some have housework chips, some have gardening chips, some have fighting chips, some have doctor chips. It's like their purpose. And along with it comes what they need to learn. So instead of taking the time to teach them everything, they learn it on their own. It's like installed knowledge! It's super cool. I experienced it once," 2201 smiled at him. But her smile seemed... Solemn.../h5  
h5 style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', 'Bitstream Charter', Times, serif;"Ignoring it, 3301 nodded, finally understanding. "You were built by a scientist outside of the Government, which is basically illegal. So when the news leaked out, some of the Government members came to take you away. You used to have a chip of helping people, and were still in development. So when you were taken back here, we changed you to be a Defender and finished you. You were a project for a long time. A year! Wow... It seems your personality has stayed the same, and that you haven't learned everything you're supposed to," 2201 said, beginning to ponder. A thoughtful expression was portrayed on her face, and there was silence wrapping around them for a minute or so. "Hey, I have a story. May seem random and stuff, but I thought you'd like to know more about me. I once was a robot, but I was turned into a human. It's complicated. It seems like there's a way to actually do it. It was an emergency, since I was an elite Defender and needed to be saved when my memory..." she stopped. Why was it that she kept stopping at the word, 'memory'? "Anyway, the scientists working for the Government took out my broken chip and renewed it. But it didn't seem to work, since chips only last the amount of time the robots are 'alive'. So my wires and metal plates were replaced with human organs. Gross, huh." 3301 nodded vigorously at the last statement, shuttering at the thoughts of his wires being unplugged and replaced with pulsing organs.../h5 


	4. Chapter 2

h5 style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', 'Bitstream Charter', Times, serif;""You're telling me you don't know anything? No techniques for fighting? Nothing?" 2201 raised her voice, beginning to pull at her curly hair again. Dramatically, she pulled down the skin on her face with a groan. "I only know how to use medicine," he confided shamefully, avoiding eye contact. "So the chip didn't work?! Are you kidding me!" she stamped her foot on the ground, smashing a piece of paper with her heel. Collecting herself again, she breathed in and out to calm herself. She fanned herself, beads of sweat trickling down the sides of her rounded face. "Oh boy. I was about to get carried away," she remarked with a shake of her head. She bent down and arched her back as she picked up the ruined paper and dusted it. "Let's not talk to the generals, shall we? I'll probably get fired along with the scientists if we don't keep this a secret," she informed him, giving him a sly wink. "What was that wink for?" 3301 questioned./h5  
h5 style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', 'Bitstream Charter', Times, serif;"2201 almost tripped and fell from surprise. Her hair draped down her face and she blew it away. She dropped her eyelids halfway to give herself a 'are you serious' look. "Wow. You're one dumb robot," she exclaimed. Her back was hunched and her hands were limp. This just backed up her 'are you serious' look plastered on her face. "Jeez," she fussed. "Just keep it a secret that you're a failure," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Failure?" the robot echoed, hurt mixed in his voice. 2201 fought back the urge to slap him. Just how idiotic was he?! "Yes, a failure. The chip didn't work, therefore you're a failure. I guess you're one of the UnDone now," 2201 remarked without a care, raising her painted nails to her face./h5  
h5 style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', 'Bitstream Charter', Times, serif;""What is UnDone?" 3301 inquired, puzzlement crossing his face. 2201 almost threw another temper tantrum. Talking quickly to get it over with, she explained, "An UnDone is like you. A failure that cannot be fixed. Because, once you get a chip, you cannot replace it because if you do, the robot won't be able to cope with new information. We were lucky to have been able to replace your chip because you weren't finished." 3301 nodded in understanding. "Oh, I get it now!" He appeared like a puppy from his satisfaction of the answer, beaming at her like a beacon. 2201 cringed and moved a few inches back. "Yeah... Anywho, let's take you to the training station," she gritted her teeth./h5  
h5 style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', 'Bitstream Charter', Times, serif;"When they arrived at their destination, 2201 began to give him a tour. "So those are all the types of weapons. The X-Laser, Fire-Blood, Rocket, and more. Even itty-bitty weapons for you!" 2201 chuckled and clutched the handle of miniature black laser-gun. She pressed a small round button on the side of the smooth gun and it expanded into a spiked laser-gun. There were floating cylinders around it with holes drilled inside them. Inside it was illuminated and emitting a strange glow. "Whoops, wrong one. This one is mine," she whistled and hugged the weapon affectionately. 3301's eyes followed the laser-gun, astonishment glittering in his eyes. "This is yours," 2201 corrected herself, shoving a simple laser-gun to him. "Yes, all of these are laser-guns. Advanced technology, blah blah blah. But hey, you insert chips inside a slot in them, and they have different abilities. These are all the different chips," she pointed to the colored chips in a shelf at the left. "You try," she offered./h5 


	5. Author's Note (Sorry sorry sorry)

Ray speaking! Ahem, I just wanted to tell my readers that my absence has a reason behind it. I have many tests arriving soon in April, and they are some MAJOR tests. I need to study, and my teachers are overloading me with homework. I hope you can understand. I have decided to abandon this story because 1: I have no inspiration or motivation whatsoever to continue, even if I have an overall idea of what it's going to be about. I don't know how to play it out, in other words. It seems like I'm rushing too much, which isn't my intention. 2: school is a problem. Thank you and have a great day! (but to make it up, I have a prologue of a new, exciting, and more complicated story!)


End file.
